The present invention relates to a device to vibrate and massage specific points on the human body.
The therapeutic and beneficial effects of massage are well known, however, vibrating and massaging devices are usually fairly large and difficult to transport. Because of their size, they cannot operate on a specific, small area of the body.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a small portable device adapted to massage a specific portion of the body.